Jonathan Porter
Jonathan Porter was born to Edward and Mary Porter in 1973. He has a sister Sarah who lives out in San Francisco and is married to a Doctor Pedro Moralez, the two have two beautiful children, David(3) and Kristy (16 months. Jonathan was born in Hazelton Pennsylvania and has lived in the town of Long Pond since moving there with his parents to start a shooting range. Porter graduated from Pocono Mountain High School with honors in 1992. While helping to run the family business Porter trained to become an wrestler and entered a special trainging camp run by Ric Flair and Paul Levasque. This led to the offer of a WWF tryout which Porter turned down. GCW and the end of his first marriage In 1996 John married his long time sweetheart Cassandra Evans. The two of them created a manager/wrestler team called Fang and Vixen. The Fang character was based on a hunter who had a love of Wolves. The Fang character first made his appearance in the Global Championship Wrestling federation. A few weeks into his career there the Man in Black, as he had begun to be called snagged the low level belt of the fed, the Television championship. A month later Fang was in an accident on Safari which caused him to take several months off. He returned to the GCW with a Triumphant victory and a regaining of the Television title. Shortly after he found out Cassandra was cheating on him with the fed's owner and they had both run off with the pilfered funds of the federation GCW Failed in 2000. Five Years in Hell Beaten down mentally by the betrayl of his wife and hooked on Alcohol and pain killers Fang spent the next five years away from the wrestling world. A close friend of his former GCW commishion Bill Cromwell who had now begun a wrestling school near Seatle was visiting him with another friend of his Kevin Gillet. The two men found the superstar almost drowning in his own vomit as he had just finished a fifth of Jack Daniels all by himself. The two men got him to the hospital and saved his life. At that moment John decided to get back in shape and get back in the ring. A wrestling friend once again offered him a WWE contract, which he turned down. Six Months after his return to training, Al Cohol and Grinder, co-owners of a successful fed called the Global Wrestling Alliance. The two men saw his potential and took him in to the company. The GWA ERA With a new lease on life, the Man in Black returned to the ring. His return wasn't anything spectacular as he found out why the GWA was the high caliber fed it was. Each and ever superstar worked hard to make it in the GWA. There was no booker telling you who won. There were no favorites. Fang lost his first five matches, his very first to a man named Kayser. Finally about a month and a half into his contract Fang beat Joel Jones for his first win in GWA. Fang's career seemed sluggish, but it was not long after the man became a Tag Team Champion with another man named Kligaxx Neri as members of the Tag Team Primal Hunters. That title and partnership were soon lost to Nate Havok and Blitz Bomber. Soon though Fang would regain the tag titles in a triple threat match against Brandon Idol and Nate Havok. The next week he would pick a man named Goth to be his partner and the Dark Enforcers were born. Ruling the tag division for most of that summer. While a member of the group Fans Execution, the stable fell apart. The GM at the time Tony Jackson then brought together a group called Vindication. Fang and Goth ran with them for a time, till the ego's of each memember brought it down. The Dark Enforcers were not meant to be a long lived Tag team as the two men who created it each when their separate was. Fang began to believe his newest gimmick and went slightly crazy believing he was Fenrir the wolf god. During that time he gained the United States title and lost it to his "Brother" Goth. As Fang continued during his time in the GWA he won other belts. He became a Three time Tag Champion with Rex Butler and joined a stable called Zero Tolerance. Mostly this was just a ploy to destroy the stable from within, but it failed as ZT showed it's loyalty and why they were always such a dominating force. Stables came and went for the Man in Black. Despair Faction and The Black Circle where he once again got to run with his brother Goth. Then in November 2007 The Black Circle attacked Fang and injured him putting him out of action. Doctors pleaded with Fang to retire as his left knee was beginning to deteriorate. Fang decided to take one more run at the Global Title and returned to the GWA in February of 2008 in time to make his first and only Psycho Circus match. Failing to become the Global Champion in that match Fang joined forces with Steve Ramone and Lionheart to create X-Revolution. A short lived stable due to the fact that the GWA ended operation in May 2008 with the last show Unleashed. Final Match Jonathan Porter's final match of his career happened at Unleashed in May 2008. The match was against his "Brother" Goth. It was the last time the GWA United States title was going to be contested and the opportunity for that final shot for gold in Fang's career. Porter however knew he was not winning this match. Weeks of problems with his left knee had convinced him to finally give up on his career. Porter has lucrative businesses outside of wrestling and decided to give the fans what they deserved, the ultimate fight between two men who had been so close but were now at each other's throats. IN the end Goth was victorious, but that mattered little to the two men as all differences were swept aside at the conclusion of that match. AWA and Jonathan Porter's new Role Shortly after the closing of the GWA a new wrestling promotion was started by Crazy J (of Zero Tolerance) Lionheart, and Porter's "Brother" Goth. The men named it the Asylum Wrestling Alliance, in honor of what the men of GWA called the backstage area during shows. Porter received a letter in a black and red envelope asking him to come meet with these three men. What came next was the offer of a life time as Porter was asked to become one of the two co-general managers of the AWA. Fang thought long and hard and finally agreed. Porter opened the first AWA show on June 9, 2008. Whatever the future holds for this former performer turned General Manager the world will be watching Jonathan Porter with great interest. The Return of the Hunter. Jonathan Porter resigned his GM ship in AWA and left for a few months. In that time he had a revolutionary knee replacement surgery that made it possible for him to return to his first love the wrestling ring. Now back in the AWA with new rivalries and a new ambition, nobody will be able to stop Hunting Season. Category:Finally at the top. Category:Jonathan Porter had his ups and downs in the AWA. One thing was clear, that his passion was not gone. He is currently a two time Universal and Four time International Champion. Still being